


Jacket

by kinggyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter, everybody loved winter. Everyone would be drinking hot chocolate, while hogging all of the blanket they could find in their house. Or they could have fun in the snow and have snowball fights, make snowmen and snow angels or go ice skating. But for one Yoon Jeonghan, the only thing he looked forward to was hugging a certain someone named Hong Jisoo wearing his white fluffy jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> !!!cross posted on aff!!!

It’s the winter season again. The time when the heaters are on full blast and all the people seem to drink is hot chocolate. It’s also the time when people are bundled up in sweaters.

               Wearing his fluffy white jacket, Jisoo entered the school doors and met up with his friends. Hansol laughed as he saw his friend walking towards them. “You look like a bear in that” he laughed and exclaimed quite loud enough for a few students to look at ~~them~~ Hansol. Jisoo raised him eyebrow once he heard his friend say that. “Well at least I’m not freezing my ass off like you” he said to his friend as their other friends laugh at Hansol now. He just huffed and put his hands in his pockets trying to get warm.

               They talked while they waited for their other friends and for the bell to ring. Jeonghan was talking to his classmate when he saw someone wearing a familiar white fluffy jacket. He immediately said bye to his classmate and ran towards the person wearing the jacket. He hugged the life out of the person. Jisoo tensed once he felt arms come out from his back and hug him.

               He sent signals to his friends asking who the person is. They looked at the person, sighing in relief when they knew who it was. “It’s just Jeonghan hyung“, Chan said. Jisoo then relaxed and tried to take off the hands which only made him hug Jisoo tightly. “Argh! Jeonghan get.. off!”, Jisoo said while still trying to get out of the hug. He heard him muffle a no whilst rubbing his face on the fluffy clothing.

               He sighed in defeat while their other friends laugh at them. He looked up and saw Jisoo’s friends, “oh, I didn’t see you guys there. Hi!” he said and continued to squeeze the life out of Jisoo. The group just laughed at his weirdness. The school bell eventually rang, ‘my saviour!’ Jisoo thought as Jeonghan let go of him with a sad face.

               “Bye” he said sadly to the jacket giving it a last rub, then went to his class. Jisoo just watched as Jeonghan went to his class, shaking his head at his best friend’s weird ways. He then went to his own class.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

               The school bell rang indicating that it is already lunch. Jisoo put his things in his bag then went out the door to find Jeonghan waiting for him outside. He sighed as he put his head down walking out the door, trying his best to somehow hide from him. Well, let’s just say he tried. Once he walked out the door Jeonghan noticed the familiar mop of hair.

               He pushed people gently then stopped right in front of him. He just gave up and looked up at Jeonghan. He was grinning at him like a puppy who just got the ball his owner asked him to fetch. He just slightly opened his arms and surely, he immediately went and hugged him. The normal 2 minutes walk to the cafeteria became 6 minutes. As they arrived there, there were only a few choices of food to pick from and the line was long.

               Their friends looked at them as Jisoo was doing his homework with Jeonghan beside him still hugging him. “uh, won’t you guys eat?” Seungcheol asked the two. Jisoo stared at him and immediately Seungcheol knew the answer. The latter then got up from his seat, after a few minutes he came back with two sandwiches and gave them to the two. Jisoo thanked him and ate while Jeonghan just ate silently whilst trying to hug him.

               After school, it was finally time to go home. ‘FINALLY’ Jisoo thought as he packed his things and met with his friends at the front of the school. They heard someone shout “JISOO-AH!” they all looked back except for the said person who just sighed as he put this head down. He almost fell forwards as he felt someone hug him from behind. “Han-ah, I have to go” he said as he turned around and pat his head. He was now hugging Jisoo from the front.

               He looked at him and pouted playfully. He then broke the hug and said goodbye to him and Jisoo’s other friends. “BYE JACKET!” He said then turned around and walked home which just made Jisoo chuckle at him as he then went home too.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

               This went on for days. Jeonghan hugging Jisoo, and the latter just letting him. The only times when he’s not hugging him is when Jisoo has to go to the bathroom or when they had different classes. It’s surprising how their teachers even allow him to hug Jisoo while they’re having classes. When people ask Jisoo if he’s okay with Jeonghan hugging him, he just shrugs.

               It was a Saturday morning, Jisoo and his friends were hanging out by the park and just playing basketball. He went to rest for a while, sitting next to Mingyu. “Jisoo hyung,” he heard Mingyu say and he turned to him while drinking water and mumbled a ‘mhm?’ ”How’s it going with Jeonghan hyung?” He asked with a slight smirk on his lips.

               Jisoo shrugged and closed his water bottle and put it aside. He sat there facing Mingyu. “It’s the same, he’s still hugging me whenever I wear that jacket” he said. Mingyu then suddenly thought of something and straightened up “Hyung! I have an idea,” Jisoo looked at him expectantly, “Why don’t you try wearing a different jacket then?” MIngyu suggested, smiling at Jisoo, proud of his own suggestion. He looked at his friend and raised his eyebrow. “That’s… not a bad idea…” he said.

               So for the next few days, he did what Mingyu told him to do, he wore a different jacket. The only bad things is though, he was freezing. Although the good thing was that Jeonghan didn’t hug him, he only said hi to him then went with his other friends.

               Lunch time came and Jisoo met up with his friends in the hallway as they went to the cafeteria together. Hansol noticed his friend shivering a bit and he snickered. “Can you still feel your hands, hyung?” he said in between his laughs as their other friends look at Jisoo. He glared at his friend as he held onto his jacket tighter. “You know Jisoo-ah, just wear your other jacket” Jeonghan said as he winked playfully and passed by their group. His mouth was a bit open, as well as his other friends for they have only seen this side of him now.

               “Bye, hyung” he heard Chan whisper, still shocked.

               _Aish._ He cursed in his mind as he softly banged his head on the nearest locker. He knew Jeonghan was right. For the sake of getting warm, he had to, knowing well enough the consequence was Jeonghan hugging him all day long. His friends laughed at him as they all brought their soulless friend to the cafeteria.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

               He didn’t care anymore if he would be hugging him the whole day. He wore his jacket to school the next day and he sighed in delight as he did not anymore feel cold. He entered the school gates approaching his friends. “He actually followed what Jeonghan hyung said,” Wonwoo said as he saw his friend walking up to them and their other friends looked to where he was looking. “You want to be hugged by Jeonghan don’t you?” Hansol said. “What, no!” _I don’t right?_ “I wore this because it’s cold, excuse you” he said to his friends.

               “Well sorry” Seungcheol said holding up his hands and smirked at his friend while looking at his other friends. Jisoo looked at them confused, “YAH! I SAID I DIDN’T WEAR THIS BECAUSE I WANT TO BE HUGGED BY JEONGHAN!” he exclaimed. His friends looking at him with wide eyes as well as the people who passed by them. He noticed what he has just done and he quickly said sorry to those people who passed by, whilst his friend were laughing at his sudden outburst. _What good friends._

               “Well, too bad, I don’t care if you don’t want me to hug you. I’ll still hug you anyway” he heard someone say as he felt arms around him. He stiffened and slowly turned his head to look at who’s behind him although it’s already obvious who it is. He saw Jeonghan smiling at him as he tightened his arms around him. For some weird reason he blushed a little while still looking at Jeonghan. He was too busy looking at him, he forgot about his friends being there until he heard laughs. He snapped back to reality and they then waited for the bell to ring.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

The school bell rang and Jisoo’s teacher dismissed them. He packed his things and went to Jeonghan’s classroom and waited for him. Jeonghan’s teacher dismissed their class and he hurriedly packed his things in his bag and said goodbye to his friends to go to his classroom. He went to the door surprised to spot Jisoo there waiting for him.

 _Oh, what’s he doing here?_ He walked up to him, tilting his head slightly, confused, as he just smiled at him. “Hi” he said. He held out his hand, “I’ll walk home my best friend today” Jisoo said and smiled at him. He just put his hand on Jisoo’s but he’s still confused. _What… happened to him all of a sudden? I thought he was annoyed with me…_ “If you’re confused with what I’m doing, or why I’m like this all of a sudden,” he said and looked at him as if he heard what Jeonghan was actually thinking of “Why, is it wrong to walk my best friend home?” he continued and Jeonghan just blinked at him.

After a few second of letting all of what he said sink in, Jeonghan smiled at him as he linked his arm with Jisoo’s and hugged him from the side as they walked.

They were in front of Jeonghan’s house and he was about to leave when Jisoo caught his wrist and spun him around. Stunned, he stood there looking at him then to his hand holding onto his wrist. Jisoo looked to where  Jeonghan was looking then he immediately let go. “Um, Han-ah, can I just ask you a question?” he said. “you already are-“ Jeonghan muttered silently, “Why do you keep hugging me whenever I wear this jacket? Do you like this jacket? You could’ve just told me, I’ll give it to you and just wear a new-“

               He stopped once he felt a finger on his lips and saw Jeonghan giggling at him. “ah.. Jisoo-ah, I do like your jacket, I mean it’s so fluffy and soft and all you would want to do is cuddle with it,” he said as he looked at Jisoo, “But I’d rather cuddle with you, don’t worry” he said as he smiled at Jisoo and patted his head bidding goodbye as he went inside the house. Jisoo was left there still shocked at what he just said. _He wants to.. cuddle with me?..._ He thought as he felt the corners of his lips slowly start to rise. He then looked at the house smiling as he hugged himself with the jacket. “thanks” he murmured to the jacket, burying his smile in the cuffs of his jacket.

Inside the house, Jeonghan was at the door peeking outside as he watched Jisoo look at the house with a smile, and leaving while covering his face with the cuffs of his jacket. Jeonghan leaned his back to the door as he put his hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat fast. “did I just..” he mumbled as he cursed at himself.

Exiting the kitchen, Jeonghan’s mom saw him on the front door holding a hand to his chest. She went to the window beside the front door to see Jeonghan’s friend standing on the street with his face covered. She then looked back at her son who was still staring at the wall, holding his chest.

“Why don’t you invite your friend over son?” she said which made Jeonghan look at her. _Friend? What friend? What is she talking about?_ He pushed himself away from the door as he looked at his mother with a confused look on his face. She then went to open the front door as he went to see who she was talking about. His eyes widened as he saw Jisoo standing on the sidewalk.

“Jisoo-shi, why don’t you come in for some cake?” Jeonghan’s mother said as Jisoo jumped slightly as he looked back.


End file.
